


Kvernhuset med det rare i.

by kvernknurr



Category: ZombieLars
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: FMAF har skaffet seg et verktøy for å tvinge ut informasjon om og fra fremmede. Et verktøy med et rykte på seg å ha et "gap så digert at underkjeften var ved dørstokken og overkjeften ved dørbjelken." dog det er nok en overdrivelse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, nei jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si i mitt forsvar, men slik er ståa. Usikkert om jeg fullfører greia.

To store menn trampet innover skogen med en stakkar i mellom seg. Han hadde ei hette trædd over hodet men kunne høre bruset fra en foss like i nærheten.  
Han kjente golv under seg kunne høre ei dør gå opp. Det var ikke før han ble kaste ned i en stol og umiddelbart dro av seg hetten han så ryggen på mennene som forlot han i det lille rommet.

"Hva er dette her, hva vil dere?" Han kikket seg rundt, veggene så ut til å være lydisolerte.

Rolig inn døra kom Igor. 

"Vi kan gjøre dette veldig enkelt. Bare gi meg listen over alle kundene dine." 

"M-men jeg er bare en løpegutt, jeg vet ingenting." Løgn.

Igor sukket påtatt. "Javel, hvis du vil ha det slik. Han rappet på døra med en paraply. "Slipp inn kverna."

"Kverna?" Kvekket mannen i stolen. Igor tok et steg unna døra og det gikk ikke lenge før de hørte noe som lignet ei motorsag med startvansker. Det fulgte tunge skritt og når de kom nærme nok åpnet Igor døren. 

Kjeften kom først over dørstokken. En lang, hvit kjeft ikke ulik en alligator med tilhørende tanngard. Geviret som stakk ut mellom de lange eselørene skrapte mot dørkarmen. Rundt den strihårete nakken som stakk opp av ullgenseren, gnog en kjetting så stramt at den hadde spist seg inn i den grå pelsen. Kjettingen klirret ned langs ullgenseren, forbi de militante skoene og ut døra.

Mannen ble sittende som frosset. Spetakkelet snudde seg mot han, la ørene bak og åpnet kjeften. Et sammensurium av lyder ljomet ut. Mekaniske lyder av motorsag og tørketrommel på ujevnt golv. Pukk og singel i miksmaster. Høytrykkspyling og steinras. Veggene klarte ikke svelge unna nok av lyden og den unge mannen spratt opp av stolen med hendene over ørene. 

"Hva er det der? Er det en fremmed? Vær så snill, jeg vet ingenting." Skrek han mot Igor.  
Han rygget bakover så langt det gikk, kverna med sakte steg etter. 

Igor tok et par skritt frem selv og brukte tuppen av paraplyen sin til å lukke underkjeven på kjeften.

Stillhet.

"Kverna her kan klippe hånden din rett av deg. Alternativet er at du bruker den hånda til å skrive opp kundelisten din." 

"Men det er jo konfidensielt, jeg kan ikke bryte mine kunders tillit." Igor dro pusten stille og knipset lett mot han.  
Kverna åpnet munnen igjen og heiste skuldrene litt i det den vagget nærmere.

Mannen hadde ikke mer enn et hjørne å prøve å forsvinne i. "Nei!" Han slo ut med armen, "Vær så snill." Han hørte ikke seg selv bak ulydene. Tryglingen hans druknet bak kaoset som kom ut av den dryppende kjeften. Igor kunne se han folde hendene og bønnfalle, og skulle han lese på leppene så det ut til at han fikk kundelisten.  
Han tok i geviret, og det stanset utysket.

"Du skal få listen, du skal få den. Jeg lover. Bare hold det der unna meg."

 

***

 

Jack lyttet og nikket. "Så du sier den hadde en stor munn som lagde masse støy? Nede ved fossen?" 

Den unge mannen nikket frenetisk. "Ja. Og nå vet jeg ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Jeg har ei uke på meg å ordne en liste med alle mine kunder, og du vet jo selv at jeg har bare fremmede som kunder." 

Jack svarte ikke umiddelbart, men ble sittende og tenke. "Jo, det må ha vært en kvernknurr."  
"En kvernknurr? Vi har da vel ikke kvernknurrer i Bekkebakken?"  
"Joda, de var flere før, da det var drift i kvernhusene. Men det var underlig at en kvernknurr skulle jobbe for fremmedhatere." Han dro på det.  
"Kanskje jeg får gå og speide der litt. Det er tross alt bare en liten foss igjen i området så jeg tror jeg vet hvor det ligger."

"Men hva skal jeg gjøre?"  
Jack reiste seg. "Ingenting, foreløpig. Du har ei uke på deg, så vi får prøve å finne på noe inntil da."

 

***

 

Kaffen på termosen var fortsatt varm, til tross for at Jack hadde sittet i tre timer bak en haug og spionert på det som en gang hadde vært et kvernhus ved den lille fossen, men som nå var ei utbygd lita hytte.

De to første timene hadde han bare sett noen skygger forbi vinduene på innsiden. Det var ikke før senere at kvernknurren hadde kommet ut døra. Jack var sikker på at øynene skulle ramle ut av skallen på han. Han visste jo i teorien hvordan de så ut, men at det skulle gå en rundt her, og hauke over det som visstnok var en av FMAFs hytter, var hardt å fordøye.

Først hadde den bare gått rundt på måfå, plukket på kvist og kastet stein i bekken. Det var inntil den fikk øye på noe som bevegde seg. Nærmere bestemt, Jack. 

Han reiste seg forsiktig, skjønte at skjulestedet var blåst. "Hei. Jeg skulle bare..." Han pekte på termosen, men ga opp. Rygget heller avvergende. Kvernknurren åpnet kjeften og den knasende, hysteriske lyden av pensjonsklar gravemaskin brumlet ut fra gapet. Lyden av kjernebormaskin og tåkelur strømmet ut mellom trærne mens skapningen tok seg vei mot Jack.

Han begynte å småløpe vekk, og kunne såvidt se kjeften stanse der kjettingen tok slutt.

Et helt annet sted i skogen, ved den øde bussen, satte Robert og Tess seg opp. "Hørte dere det?"  
"Ja." Lars kikket seg uredd rundt. "Jeg har aldri hørt noe slikt før." Anna trakk knærne opp godt under haka. 

 

***

 

Det var blitt kveld og to menn dro med seg en vettskremt fremmed ut fra kvernhuset. Igor lukket døren og kjærtegnet de spisse kantene på ringen sin.

"Det var den eneste idag." Informerte han, og kvernknurren skiftet stilling tvert. Skuldrene sank og den gled lett forbi han og inn ei annen dør, dukket for ikke å dunke geviret i karmen. 

"Hva har jeg sagt om gardinene?" Hogg Igor og strenet forbi, dro gardinene foran vinduet igjen.

Han fikk bare ei svak båndsag-virring til svar. "Svar ordentlig." Han tråkket hardt ned på kjettingen.

Kvernknurren fremstod plutselig som en ung kvinne, som nappet kjettingen unna foten. 

"Jeg ville bare ha litt lys." Konstaterte hun.

"Så slå på taklyset, istedet for å sitte med det der som lyskilde." Han pekte mot spillkonsollen foran en liten TV, men ble glatt ignorert til fordel for sofaen. I motsetning til avhørrommet, var dette som en simpel, men hjemmekoselig stue. Så hjemmekoselig man kunne få det når man var her under tvang.

"Og når er vi egentlig ferdig her?" Hun var ikke like rapp i tonen denne gang. 

Igors mine var som hogget i stein. "Du er ferdig her når alle fremmede i Bekkebakken er registrert og synliggjort." 

"Men du kan jo ikke holde meg som slave her for å drive å skremme fremmede til å angi hverandre."

"Kan jeg ikke? Du har vært her tre uker allerede, og ingen har savnet deg der ute."

Hun sank ned i sofaen.

"Ingen normale bryr seg om deg, ingen fremmede heller. De bare redde for deg."

Hun slo ut med armene. "De er jo redde for meg fordi jeg må drive å skremme de!"  
Igor ristet sakte på hodet. "Du vet like godt som meg at de skjelver av frykt med en gang du stikker det enorme skaftet inn døra. Så lenge du jobber her, er du trygg." Det var ikke ment som trøst.

Hun lente seg over armlenet og fnøste. "Men jeg har jo aldri vært utrygg før!"  
"Kanskje du burde det, det begynner å gå rykter om deg." Sa han kalkulert henslengt i det han forlot rommet.

"Kanskje du burde det..." Hermet hun med overdrevet skarring til seg selv, og føk i hop av redsel i det hun trodde han kom i retur.

 

***

 

"Hva tror dere den lyden kunne vært da?" Robert bøyde seg inn i klyngen firkløveret dannet i friminuttet. Tess lente seg unna og opp mot veggen bak seg. "Det kunne jo vært hva som helst da. En bilulykke eller..." "Eller et romskip som krasja i skogen!" Knegget Robert. "Men lyden varte jo så lenge, jeg tror ikke det var en bilulykke." Sa Lars og trakk på skuldrene. "Kanskje det er noen som holder på med en gravemaskin i skogen?" Prøvde Anna.

Tess skjøv seg vekk fra veggen igjen. "Vi kan jo bare lete i skogen, da. Kanskje vi finner noe?"

"Absolutt ikke!" Jack skjøt inn hva venstre.  
"Vet du hva som lagde den lyden?" Robert lyste av iver. Jack kikket seg rundt og dro vasketralla nærmere.  
"Dere må ligge unna dette. Det er ikke noe for dere å blande dere inn i. Skjønner dere?"

 

Jack avbrøt seg selv da han så Torill lengre ned i korridoren. Han myste mot ungene. "La det ligge." Hvisket han hardt og forsvant.

 

***

 

De lot det ikke ligge. 

Istedet virret de rundt med kart på mobilene for å finne ut hvilke kanter av skogen de ikke hadde besøkt før.

Etter å ha fulgt en liten bekk en stund, kunne det skimtes ei hytte lengre opp. 

"Tror dere det bor noen der?" Hvisket Anna. Lars fortsatte opp mot hytta uten å si noe. Det var ikke før de så en skikkelse komme rundt hjørnet de alle dukket bak hvert sitt tre. Tess, Robert og Lars kikket seg rundt inntil Anna dukket opp igjen. 

"Wow. Det er jo et slags monster." Hvisket Robert mens de spionerte på skikkelsen som tilsynelatende vandret passivt rundt veggene.

"Det finnes ikke monstre." Konkluderte Tess med og kastet et strengt blikk på Robert.

"Det må jo være en slags fremmed." Hvisket Anna. 

"Jeg vil nærmere og filme det!" Robert vippet frem mobilen igjen og listet seg nærmere.

"Eller, vi kan jo bare gå og si hei?" Spurte Lars litt oppgitt. 

"Men Jack sa..." Anna fikk ikke sagt mer før Lars fulgte etter Robert. 

Robert tok en liten omvei blant noen trær mens Lars uredd turet rett frem. 

"Hei!" Lars sto stille og ventet på at den fremmede skulle se han. Han kunne høre en lav rumling i det den snudde seg og fikk øye på han.  
Han stod høflig og tålmodig i ro. Fremmede måtte jo tross alt holde sammen. 

Tess og Anna snek seg nærmere. 

Den fremmede gikk stille mot Lars, og han vurderte å ta noen skritt tilbake i tilfelle det kanskje var en fremmed som tilfeldigvis hatet andre fremmede.

"Ah, jeg sitter fast!" Utbrøt Robert plutselig. Den fremmede bråsnudde den store kjeften i hans retning og svarte med et kjapt skrumaskin-hvin. Så hadde den visst glemt Lars og gikk heller mot Robert. Denne gangen med et hurtigere ganglag. 

"Tess! Anna!" Lars snudde seg og ble møtt av jentene. 

"Jeg kommer i fred." Prøvde Robert seg med et kvalt smil og vred frenetisk på foten for å vri seg løs fra noen seige røtter som stakk opp av bakken.

Det hørtes ut som en hardtarbeidende kvistmaskin kom i mot han og det ble enda høyere jo større gapet ble. 

"Vi må gjøre noe!" Ropte Tess. Lars løp mot kjettingen og vinket jentene inn. "Dra i kjettingen!" Kommanderte han, og med Tess bak seg og en usynlig Anna bak henne igjen dro de så hardt de greide. Det ble med rykk og napp og kvernknurren svingte fremover mot Robert med ei våt tannrekke blottet og øredøvende maskinknurr som druknet Roberts forvirrede vræl. "Tess, bruk superstyrken din!" Foreslo Anna bak henne et sted. "Jeg prøver!" Hun dro til men kvernknurren dro tilbake så hele kroppen gynget frem og tilbake foran Robert.  
"Men jeg er ikke sint nok!" La hun til, usikker på om det var et faktum eller et spørsmål hun stilte seg selv. 

Fra rundt hjørnet på hytten kom plutselig Jack løpende og klasket kvernknurren tvers over ryggen med en stokk. Den deiset langflat på underkjeven ved siden av Robert, og Lars, Tess og Anna ramlet i ei klynge i det de glapp kjettingen.

Jack fikk røsket opp Roberts fot og ble møtt av de tre andre.

Tess pekte. "Hva er det der?" 

"Det er en Kvernknurr." Sa Jack mens de samlet seg noen meter unna slagmarken.

Kvinnen i kjettingen løftet seg halvveis av bakken med en smertefullt snøft. "Du slo meg!" Sa hun overrasket.

Samtlige stirret i vantro.

"Du skulle spise meg!" Parerte Robert med.

"Jeg skulle da vel ikke ete deg!" Utbrøt hun kjapt. "Jeg skulle bare..." Hun søkte etter ord. "Kveste deg...litt." Trakk hun prøvende på skuldrene. 

"Du er en fremmed?" Spurte Robert fascinert, som om han ikke nettopp hadde sett rett inn i et glefsende gap. 

"Ja." Svarte hun mutt og reiste seg for å børste av klærne.

"Og jeg så du spionere på meg i går!" Hun nikket mot Jack. "Ja. Jeg gjorde det. Det går nemlig rykter om deg i skogen her." 

Hun så plutselig lettere såret ut mens hun fiklet med kjettingen. "Hva? Gjør det? Hva sier de?"

Jack kikket seg rundt av gammel vane. "De sier at du jobber med fremmedhatere, at du skremmer informasjon ut av fremmede." Ungene vekslet mellom å kikke forferdet på Jack og denne nye fremmede.

"Jeg 'jobber' ikke 'med fremmedhatere'." Sukket hun og gikk mot hytten. 

"De holder deg fanget." Skjøt Anna forsiktig inn og kikket på kjettingen som hang rundt halsen og slynget seg inn mot hytten.

Kvinnen nikket sakte. 

"Og dere bør dra før dere blir sett. Hvis de finner dere her..." 

Hun snudde seg helt rundt igjen og kikket på de. "Så tør jeg ikke tenke på hva de vil ha meg til å gjøre med dere."

"Men vi kan hjelpe deg å rømme! Vi kan få deg løs." Tess sa det som om hun helt hadde glemt at denne fremmede hadde angrepet Robert.

Kvinnen slo oppgitt ut med armene og flirte håpløst. "Og hva tror dere skjer etterpå? De kommer til å finne meg, og hente meg, og Igor kommer til å finne på noe grusomt...og...og"  
Hun ble med ett engstelig, svøpte armene rundt seg selv og kastet et blikk innover skogen. "Nei...nei. Best å la være." Mumlet hun.

"Hvis jeg bare gjør det han sier så blir jeg kanskje ferdig her snart og får dra." 

"Når alle fremmede i Bekkebakken har blitt dratt frem i lyset?" Spurte Jack med et hevet øyebryn.

Hun rygget mot hytten. "Ja. Eller, jeg vet ikke. Kanskje?" Ordene ramlet uryddig ut av henne mens hun nesten snublet i kjettingen bak seg. 

Jack hadde mer å si, men ombestemte seg. De fikk ta det en annen gang. 

"Kanskje. Kanskje." Hvisket hun som et mantra. "Jo, de slipper meg sikkert." Hun lukket døra stille.

"Hva skal vi gjøre?" Anna kikket opp på Jack. 

"Vi finner vel på noe. Men vi får dra før noen ser oss." Jack nikket ned mot ei åpning mellom trærne og ledet gjengen ut fra skogen.

 

***

 

Kvernknurren sto i det tredje, foruten vindfanget - og minste - rommet i hytten. Klemt inn i mellom de to andre rommene var vaskerommet så trangt at man knapt kunne skifte mening der inne. Med kjeften opp mot et gammelt speil, strøk geviret langs veggen på andre siden. Hun tok forsiktig rundt der kjettingen satt. Den satt som limt rundt kvernknurrhalsen, slik at den ikke skulle være for stor rundt menneskenakken. Med det resultat at den gnog seg plass blant pelsen. Kampen tidligere hadde etterlatt den synlige huden sår og varm.

Ytterdøra gikk opp og det gikk et skremt hufs gjennom kvernknurren. Hun slapp hendene ned og ble stående med et tomt blikk i vaskerommet mens Igor kikket kverna opp og ned i det han gikk forbi og mot stua. Kvernknurren fulgte etter.

Igor hevet et bryn sakte. "Har det vært noen her?" Han kikket mistenksomt på halsen til kverna. Hun unngikk øyekontakt. En uregjerlig kaffemaskin rumlet trassig fra kjeften. "Svar ordentlig." Han kløp kverna over nesa til det ble stille.

"Nei." Løy hun som nå stod foran han.

Igor lot det ligge. For øyeblikket. 

"Vi har et avhør idag." Informerte han og kikket kjapt ut forbi vindfanget for å se om lakeiene hans var på plass. Det var de ikke ennå.

"Kan vi ikke slutte med dette? Jeg liker ikke skremme folk på denne måten." Hun slapp seg ned på armlenet til sofaen og gned seg i fjeset før hun dro hendene gjennom håret.  
"Det er ikke folk, det er fremmede." Stemmen hans var kald og bortreist mens han nikket til to menn som kom med en person og skjøv vedkommende inn i det lydtette rommet.

Han lukket døra til stua.

"Du vet hva jeg mener." 

Igor snudde seg og oppmerksomheten tilbake til henne. "Det spiller ingen rolle hva du du liker eller ikke liker." 

"Men det er sykt å tvinge en fremmed til å gjøre dette mot andre fremmede. Alt er sykt med dette. Alt!" 

Igor ignorerte henne. Istedet åpnet han døra bak seg og fikk en boks av en av hans menn. 

Han holdt den yppende i hendene fremfor seg, godtet seg av å se henne hoppe av armlenet og stagge bakover. Hun ristet svakt på hodet. Det var alltid det samme. Om hun ikke føyde seg umiddelbart, tok han frem den dekorerte kakeboksen. Hun prøvde stå imot, kjente seg fysisk trukket fremover. Hun ble varm bak ørene, nedover nakken. Det flammet seg i brystet. Hun slo blikket ned men greide ikke holde det der. Igor åpnet kakeboksen. Hjertet hennes hamret i påvente og panikk. Han kunne se åndedrettet tilta. Hun holdt hendene under haken, knuget de. Tok et par skritt nærmere. Igor sto stille, fortsatt bydende på den åpne kakeboksen. Mer skulle ikke til. Smurte lefser tett i tett. En elegant arrangert offergave, misbrukt til å forbigå prat og heller berøve en kvernknurrs fri vilje, om bare for en kort stund. 

Hun sa ingenting men Igor kjente igjen kroppspråket. Kampen mot å gi etter etterfulgt av skamfullt nederlag. Fremmedhater, ja, men ikke uvitende. Kvernknurrer hadde ikke annet råd enn å lyde når begavet med lefseklining. 

 

Den store kjeften sto med ett parat foran han. Hans lyse, kalde blikk møtte kvernknurrens mørke, stikkende og det var saktens ikke godt å si hvem som egentlig var mest truende. "Det blir ikke lett å være deg om du lyver til meg." Var alt han sa før han flyttet litt på kjettingen som strammet rundt halsen og knipset mot det ømme så kverna jamret mekanisk.

 

***

Det begynte å dra seg til mot helg og tiden rant snart vekk for mannen som måtte ha kundelisten klar til slutten av uka. 

Jack kikket på en vegg full av verktøy i boden sin, lette etter en spesifik ting.

"Har du en plan, eller?" Spurte Tess nysgjerrig. 

"Jeg har en Idé ihvertfall." Svarte Jack og slynget et blikk bak seg, som om han hadde glemt at han hadde latt barna trå han i hælene.

"Her ja." Han snudde seg rundt og holdt opp ei stor avbitertang fremfor ungene.

"Jeg tror vi kommer langt hvis vi hjelper kvernknurren å rømme. Da har de ikke noe å skremme noen med." 

"Hun vil jo ikke dra!" Utbrøt Tess. 

"Hun vil nok, men hun er redd." Jack klødde seg på haken. 

"Men hvor skal hun dra etterpå så de ikke finner henne?" Kom det fra Anna.

Jack tenkte seg om. Han hadde ikke funnet på noe lurt selv ennå, bortsett fra det helt tydelige svaret at hun ikke kunne gå rundt i gatene.

"Vi får finne et skjulested." 

"Hva med hos meg? Jeg er alene hjemme hele helgen!" Roberts iver minnet Jack på at det heldigvis alltids fantes fremmedforkjempere i alle generasjoner. 

"Enn om hun nekter å dra?" Spurte Lars etter å ha fulgt samtalen i bakgrunnen.

Jack vippet hodet sakte fra side til side. "Tja, det hjelper kanskje om noen som er fremmed er med å overtaler henne. Hvis ikke får vi bare...ta henne uansett. Fremmedhaterne skal ihvertfall ikke få bruke henne mer."

 

***

 

Lyd av tråkking og hvisking utenfor hytten fikk kvinnen til å våkne fortumlet på sofaen. Hun skvatt plutselig opp midt på golvet. Lyttet. Silhuetten av en person med noe noe svært i nevene fløt forbi bak gardina på det ene vinduet. Hun trakk seg helt opp mot veggen og hyperventilerte inn i håndflatene. Slik skulle det altså bli. Nå var det kommet fremmede hit for å endelig gjøre kål på henne. "Dette har du selv skyld i." Minnet hun seg selv på mens hun prøvde kontrollere pusten. Lyden av fottrinn utenfor ytterdøren sendte et rykk gjennom henne. Det rev i dørhåndtaket. Hun hikstet inn i nevene igjen, men dro inn pusten hardt. "Skjerp deg." Hveste hun stille og klasket håndflaten over kinnet. 

Hun gikk ut på golvet, gløttet bort mot vindfanget. Hun kunne åpne og bare ta imot. Skulle hun gjette, var det en heftig omgang juling som ventet. Eller hun kunne redde seg selv ut vinduet bak seg. Hun feiget ut og stakk mot vinduet, sjekket om kysten var klar før hun åpnet det. Halvveis ut vinduet med den ene foten innså hun at hun ikke kom mange meterne før kjettingen tok slutt. Det var lenge siden hun hadde orket, men nå sto hun og prøvde dra kjettingen over hodet igjen, vel vitende om at den var for stram. Vinduet ble lukket. Atter sto hun midt på golvet. Det banket på. Kvernknurren peste med den voldsomme kjeften og ristet kampklar på skuldrene. Ingen skulle komme her og jule henne opp uten å få seg en omgang med den beinknusende kjeften. Det banket på døren på nytt og hun dro seg nervøst i eselørene. Hun ville ikke knuse bein.

Bort med kjeften, tilbake til å ta imot det velfortjente...hva det nå måtte være. Listende bort til ytterdøra vred hun om låsen og listet seg tilbake, sto innerst i stua før hun klarte si noe. 

"Døra er åpen." Ropte hun skjelvent. 

Inn kom Jack med hele horden bak seg. "Vi kommer for å ta deg bort herfra." Han holdt opp avbitertanga. 

"Hva?" Spurte hun himmelfallent. 

"Ja, uten deg har de ikke noen å skremme fremmede med." Forklarte Anna. Kvinnens blikk hoppet fra person til person.

"Nei, dere skjønner ikke..." Hun tok like mange steg innover som Jack, til hun traff veggen. 

"Jo, vi skjønner at du er redd, men vi må stoppe de fra å bruke deg." Lars tok plutselig ordet. 

"Og når de får tak i meg igjen, hva tror dere skjer da? Med meg?" Hun tok seg for halsen i frykt. "De blir ikke å få tak i deg igjen." Robert var bastant og Jack gløttet bort på han et lite sekund.

"Jeg vet at du vet dette ikke kan fortsette. La meg få klippe kjettingen i alle fall, så vil du se." Jack kom nærmere og hun ristet bare på hodet først, kjente seg presset helt opp i hjørnet. Hun frøs til, knep med øynene i det han satte tanga opp mot halsen og kløp til.

Kjettingen slo ned i golvet så hun skvatt. Fingrene hennes gled lett over nakken og kragebeinene. Det føltes ukjent og befriende. Slik det skulle være. Ingen fremmedhatere som tråkket på kjettingen og nappet og rykket i den for å terge og poengtere. 

En veldig følelse av jul og bursdag flettet sammen bredte seg over henne og et smil vokste frem så det vellet i øynene. "Takk." Hun lød forfjamset, tok seg på halsen igjen som for å være sikker på at det ikke var en drøm.

"Så, kommer du med oss?" Jack tok et par skritt bak. 

Hun kikket på gjengen foran seg. Dette kom til å straffe seg, det var ikke tvil om det. Men her var en gyllen sjanse. Her var fremmede som ville hjelpe, til tross for hennes forræderi. Dro hun ikke nå, ville det helt sikkert på et tidspunkt komme andre fremmede og hevne seg. Hun kunne kanskje rette opp skaden hun hadde voldt. Igor og de andre kom til å bli rasende, såpass visste hun. Og det kom til å gå utover henne om - når - de fant henne. 

Hun steg frem fra hjørnet, og det var nok til at de alle skyndte seg ut hytten og la på vei gjennom skogen og til Jacks varebil.

Lars satt på tvers av henne bak i varebilen. "Jeg heter Lars, jeg er levende ulevende." Anna lente seg frem fra siden hans. "Anna, jeg er ninja." Tess var ikke like kjapp, men trakk pusten og introduserte seg også. Sist var Robert. Han heiste på skuldrene. "Jeg er Robert, og jeg er ingenting. Hva heter du?" 

Hun lot blikket fare over gruppen med alt for unge rebeller. Så det var disse hun skulle stole på til å hjelpe henne. Hun svelget unna en bismak av anger, kunne bare forestille seg Igors vrede når han fant hytten tom. Samstundes sto han nå midt på gulvet i hytten med den tomme lenken i hånden og vurderte rolig hvordan han skulle finne tilbake den løgnaktige kvernkjeften sin.

"Eivor heter jeg."


	2. Chapter 2

"Det er så rart, ørene dine er så myke."

Robert rullet og snodde eselørene mellom fingrene, strøk mot og med hårene. Eivor satt med hele Roberts medisinskap utover det uryddige stuebordet hans med Anna som speilstøtte foran seg.  
Kverknurren svarte ikke, men gløttet nøyd på Roberts uvikelige fascinasjon. Tess lente seg nærmere for å se på gnagsårene på halsen og grinte på nesen.

Jack sto i dørkarmen. "Det er ikke så mye mer vi kan gjøre nå. Vi får se over helgen. Eivor, hvor bor du?" Hun snudde seg rundt med bomullsdotter og kremer klint utover hender og hals, ørene la seg halvt bak og hun virret svakt av ei oppgitt gjærsag. Anna kniste bak speilet. "Jeg tror ikke du får svar før hun er ferdig."

Jack humret. "Åh, ja. Jeg drar nå uansett. Gi med beskjed om noe skjer. Og vær forsiktig." Han snublet nesten i en pose med tomflasker på vei ut mot ytterdøra. "Greit." Sa Lars og Robert i kor.

"Skal vi bare sitte her og glane i hele helgen?" Tess slengte seg ned i sofaen. Robert fortsatte å plukke på Eivor som satt og pleide sårene sine. Han strøk forsiktig i den hvite pelsen over kjeften, kjente på hvor tynnere og mykere den var mot det strie som dekket resten av hodet.

"Vi kan bestille pizza?" Robert hadde såvidt tid å kikke opp fra det store kvernknurrfjeset. For skulle de sitte inne og glane kunne de likegreit gjøre noe ut av det.

 

***

 

Robert våknet mandagsmorgen til lukten av mat. På kjøkkenet fant han Eivor ved et pådekt kjøkkenbord. "Oi! Du har lagd frokost!" Han styrtet mot kjøkkenstolen. Hun trakk lett på det. "Dere har hjulpet meg så mye, det var det minste jeg kunne gjøre."

"Men du...hvordan fant fremmedhaterne deg egentlig?" Spurte han mens han bygget seg en liten pyramide av omelett. Eivor snøftet i juicen sin.

"Det var utlyst ei stilling som vedlikeholdsarbeider ved bekkekverna. Jeg søkte, sa jeg hadde foreldre som også hadde vært i samme yrke, og de la vel bare to og to sammen." Hun pauset en stund.

"Bekkekverna er jo såklart ikke i drift engang, men du kan si jeg fikk jobben."

Hun lo tørt. "Jeg har vel kanskje egentlig rotet meg selv opp i alt dette."

Robert gaflet innpå. Eivor kikket ut vinduet og sukket.  
"Vil du hjem?" Spurte han mellom tyggene. Hun snudde hodet. "Ja."

"Men hvor bor du egentlig?"

Hun lente seg bak på stolen og sukket. "I en liten hybel like ved den gamle fotballbanen. Tvers over der det sto ei pølsebu engang i tiden." Mimret hun.

*

"Bare chill her så lenge, så finner vi en plan etter skolen." Robert vinket før han hastet ut ytterdøra.

 

***

 

Det ble friminutt og firkløveret dannet nettopp en fin liten kløver ute i skolegården. "Jeg tror ikke pappa har noe i mot det hvis jeg spør om hun kan skjule seg hos oss, men hun har jo lyst å dra hjem."

Lars så overrasket ut, som om han ikke hadde innsett at hun faktisk bodde et sted. "Hjem?"

Robert nikket. "Ja, hun sa hun bor ved fotballbanen, den gamle."

"Og dere tror ikke det står fremmedhatere og venter på henne utenfor?" Spurte Tess skeptisk. Anna kikket opp på henne. "Ja, de vet jo helt sikkert hvor hun bor og at hun drar dit så fort hun kan?"

"Kanskje Jack har noen ideer?" Robert senket stemmen.

"Ja, det håper jeg. Det var jo han som så absolutt skulle ha henne ut av hytten." Sa Tess.

Anna furet brynene bekymret. "Hva skulle han gjøre da? Noe måtte vi gjøre, før de fikk skremt flere."

Tess slo ut med armene. "Joda, jeg veit det. Men..." Hun stønnet.

Lars gløttet opp mot rektor Torills kontor. Vinduet var heldigvis tomt. "Vi spør bare Jack." Sa han rolig. "Der er det sikkert trygt."

 

***

 

Eivor balanserte håndkledet på hodet mens hun hastet bort til tørketrommelen som endelig peip. Hun nappet ut klærne sine og latet til å wrestle med fanden selv for å prøve å tvinge den nydusjede huden inn i tekstilene. Triumferende vimset hun frem og tilbake, prøvde tross alt å finne frem i noen andres, mildt sagt, uryddige hjem.

Håret var tørt nok og ivrig kastet hun håndkledet, litt for ivrig, så det seilte av trommelen og bak. Hun lente seg på tå for å strekke til bak, og med fingertuppene fikk hun krafset til seg håndkledet. Under det derimot, lå noe annet. Hun hang over trommelen et lite sekund. Det må ha vært noen som hadde mistet et plagg bak her, og når hun allerede var her kunne hun vel hente det frem. Ennå en gang klarte hun strekke seg akkurat nok til å lirke frem plagget. Hun holdt den ut nok til å se at det var en voksen persons t-skjorte. Og akkurat nok til å gjenkjenne emblemet. Umiddelbart slapp hun skjorten med et gisp.

Fremmedhater. En fremmedhaters klær. Hun var i en fremmedhaters hjem. Hun hadde lånt en fremmedhaters balsam.

Nei, det måtte være feil. Eivor plukket opp skjorten igjen, inspiserte. Kanskje var det en fremmedhater-haters t-skjorte. Hun strakk den ut. Den aggressive trekanten med det stikkende sirkulære symbolet stirret tvers gjennom henne. Hadde hun havnet i et slags dobbeltspill? En test? Det stemte ikke overens med alt av det hun hadde sett i oppholdsrommet. Men ingen andre enn fremmedhatere bar slike t-skjorter. Det måtte være en slags syk lek. Gi henne en smak av frihet bare for å dra henne inn igjen. Det skulle straffe seg at hun hadde forlatt hytten villig. Hun var heldigvis helt alene for øyeblikket. De hadde vel ikke regnet med at hun skulle finne t-skjorten. Eivor kastet den i golvet og kjente kjevene stramme seg.

Hun løp inn mot oppholdsrommet og hentet ullgenseren. Deretter snublet hun i tomflaskene på kjøkkenet og ut i yttergangen for å snøre skoene sine. Ingen sleip fremmedhater skulle få klørne i henne igjen.  
Såvidt med hodet ut ytterdøra først. Jo, kysten var klar. Hun smatt ut og løp ut mot veien og nedover gaten.

 

***

 

Robert åpnet døren forvirret og kikket bak seg mot Lars. "Døra er ulåst." Han kom i følge med vennene sine og stoppet på kjøkkenet. "Det er bare oss." Sa han høyt ut i rommet, men ingen svarte.

"Hvor er hun?" Anna og Tess kikket inn mot oppholdsrommet.

"Øh, Robert." Var alt Lars sa, men mer trengte han ikke si før alle hadde flokket seg bak han. Han pekte mot den åpne baderomsdøra og t-skjorten som lå i en bylt på golvet. Det hatske trianglet stirret mot de. Anna snudde seg stille og gikk mot yttergangen. "Skoene hennes er ikke her." Hun skvatt til i det Roberts far buste inn døra med hendene fulle av bæreposer. "Hallo du!" Kai smilte overrasket og forsvant inn på kjøkkenet. Robert beinet inn til kjøkkenet med t-skjorten. "Hvorfor har du denne ennå?" Stemmen hans var tørr og oppjaget. Kai myste forvirret. "Jeg visste ikke at jeg hadde den lengre. Hvor har du funnet den?" Robert og Lars delte et blikk. Kanskje skulle de starte med å fortelle om helgas husgjest.

 

***

 

Eivor hadde klart å haste seg anonymt og ususpekt gjennom flere kvartal og sto nå blant noen busker ved hybelen sin. Nøklene hadde Igor for lengs konfiskert, sammen med telefonen hennes. Men Eivor hadde vært ute ei vinternatt før, eller rettere sagt - låst seg ute før. Hun listet seg bort til det ene vinduet og lirket i det nederste vannbordet. En skitten nøkkel spratt omsider ut. Var det noen som så henne? Øynene saumfarte området. Ingen hadde lagt merke til at hun ikke var der i tre uker, hvorfor skulle noen plutselig merke noe nå?

Med en gang dørlåsen vred rundt, kjente hun seg utilgivelig trøtt. Kroppen skrek etter å få ligge i sin egen seng, på sitt eget rom, dobbel-og trippelsjekke sitt eget tomme kjøleskap og krangle med sine egne persienner. Midt på stuegolvet hørte hun vannkokeren klikke. Hodet hennes pisket rundt mot det mørklagte lille kjøkkenet. Både hun og han i MC-jakken skvatt av hverandres oppsyn. Hele hans bredde og hele hans høyde fylte det lille kjøkkenet hennes og de sto som støpt begge to et blafrende sekund. Han slapp ei brødskive på benken hennes. "Kom hit!" Bjeffet han og begge to ilte mot ytterdøra. Hun kjente hånden hans gripe i ullgenseren og det sendte henne snublende bakover i armene hans. Han kvelte hylet hennes bak håndflaten, og i villelse etter å gripe noe var det eneste hun fikk tak i ei støvete gammel stålampe. Den kom veltende imot de begge og motorsykkelmannen ramlet over i sofaen med henne og lampa over seg. Hun var noen dusin hakk smidigere enn han og fikk hoppet ut av grepet hans fortere enn han klarte summe seg.

Han jaget henne ut over gårdsplassen og på tvers over fotballbanen. Ikke før hun forsvant inn i et buskas, stoppet han. "Ditt jævla naut, vi får tak i deg!" Ropte han inn mellom trærne.

 

***

 

"Sorry, men jeg trodde jeg kvitta meg med den t-skjorta for lenge siden." Kai hadde blikket mot trafikken mens han snakket. "Og jeg kunne jo ihvertfall ikke vite at du skulle invitere en fremmed...fremmed" Han klukket. "En ukjent fremmed til å bo hos oss."  
"Ikke skjønner jeg hvor hun fant den t-skjorta engang." Fortsatte han.

Robert svarte ikke, han var for opptatt med klistre seg til vinduet for å se om han så henne noe sted.

"Tror dere hun har prøvd å dra hjem til seg selv?" Tess snudde seg i det ytterste setet ved bildøren.

"Vet dere hvor hun bor, da?" Spurte Kai.

Robert myste ut vinduet. "Hun sa hun bodde i en hybel ved den gamle fotballbanen." Kai svingte den store bilen inn i et boligområde og skrudde ned radioen helt. "Jaha, men det er mange hus med hybler der." Forklarte han.

"Åh, jo, hun sa det var tvers over der ei pølsebu hadde stått?" Prøvde Robert. Kai humret og kastet et blikk på Robert og Tess. Som om alle som mintes pølsebua delte de samme minnene. "Da vet jeg hvor det er." Var alt han sa og fortsatte bortover de smale veiene i boligområdet.

*

"Se." Hvisket Tess og pekte.  
Kraftpluggen i motorsykkeljakke sto og snakket i telefonen utenfor hybelen. "Det må jo være en som holder utkikk."  
Telefonen hennes ringte plutselig. "Det er Anna."

"Ja, det ser ut som det står noen og holder vakt utenfor der hun bor." Tess flyttet blikket opp mot huset.

Motorsykkelmannen veivet irritert med den ene armen mens han fortsatt var på telefonen.  
Tess hevet et øyebryn. "Han ser litt irritert ut da, kanskje hun har vært der? Hva sier Jack da?" Robert kunne høre Anna og Lars i andre enden konferere med hverandre.

"Det er jo uansett ikke noe mer vi kan gjøre." Tess hørtes lei ut. Kai og Robert skiftet på å følge med på vakten utenfor hybelen.  
"Jada, jeg veit det. Men dette er jo noe Jack har stelt i stand." Stønnet Tess.

Robert kikket bort på henne. Han kunne høre Anna litt høyere i telefonen.  
Tess mildnet. "Jeg mente det ikke sånn da, men vi får ikke gjort noe mer nå."

Samtalen avsluttet og hun lente seg mot bildøra. Robert fulgte med på henne, ventende.  
"Anna og Lars har fortalt Jack hva de vet. Jeg tror vi må bare vente. Jack skulle holde utkikk."

Kai så litt bekymret ut men satte seg opp i setet. "Ja, det går nok bra. Hun har jo sikkert noen venner å gjemme seg hos." Han nikket og var enig med sin egen konklusjon. Robert trakk skeptisk på smilebåndet i mangel på et bedre svar.


	3. Chapter 3

Eivor sto bak en trafokiosk og hev etter pusten i håndflatene mens hun prøvde sortere tankene sine. Ikke kunne hun dra hjem, så fikk hun velge mellom å vandre gatelangs til hun stupte eller ble funnet, eller krype tilbake til hytten og håpe på en mildere dom hvis hun kom tilbake selv. Magen snudde seg av tanken. Det var kanskje mat og varme der, men dro hun tilbake nå kunne hun kysse friheten adjø for godt, og skulle det vanke frihet et sted i fremtiden, ville fremmede, med all rett, lynsje henne.

Trafokiosken var trygg. Hun kunne sikkert bodd bak trafokiosken om hun måtte. Hvem skulle lete her? Så lenge hun var ett hjørne foran så ville de jo i teorien aldri finne henne. Og hvem var vel så korka at de gjemte seg bak en trafo?

Hun kjente plutselig regndråper i panna. Lykken er kort, og skulle livet vare lengre så fikk hun se å finne på noe.  
Forsiktig kikket hun ut fra bak trafoen og kjente igjen gaten fra en husfest hun hadde snublet seg hjem en sen vinternatt. Det var fra tiden hun jobbet på bensinstasjonen og til stadig måtte rydde opp etter bøllene som frekventerte der.

Vel, hun kalte de bøller - for det var de jo - men de hadde likevel blitt kjent på et vis. 

Syrintreet begynte å lekke.

Eivor trakk pusten og motet innover seg før hun dukket ut fra bak trafoen og skyndte seg ned veien.

Forbi den store bilen i innkjørselen og en omvei rundt huset da Truls sto og gnelte i telefonen i ytterdøra. De to hadde ikke noe usnakket men hun orket ikke forstyrre han. 

Skrotet under soveromsvinduet kunne klatres på. Nils skvatt til av rappingen hennes på vinduet. 

Etter å ha stirret forundret noen sekunder åpnet han vinduet. "Deg er det lenge siden jeg har sett. Jobber du ikke lengre på bensinstasjonen?" Spurte han forvirret. Eivor kikket like forvirret tilbake, kunne ikke fatte at det var det første han spurte om.  
"Nei? Jeg fikk jobb hos bokforhandleren." Nils hevet et øyebryn.  
"Gikk ikke de konkurs 'a?" 

"Jo". Svarte hun spakt. 

Nils knegget. "Så nå er du hjemløs eller hva?" Ertet han. 

"På en måte." 

Han ble plutselig litt mer seriøs. 

"Jeg må spørre deg om en megatjeneste. Jeg vet det er skikkelig...påtrengende, men jeg hadde ikke spurt om jeg ikke var desperat." Fingrene hennes klamret seg til vinduskarmen som om hun prøvde kravle opp veggen. Nils lyttet. "Jaha?" 

"Jeg trenger et sted å være for natten. Og kanskje en tid fremover. Jeg har absolutt ingenting. Jeg lover å prøve å fikse dette så fort som mulig." 

Nils kastet et blikk bak seg. "Hva er det som har skjedd da?"

Hun peste tryglende. "Vær så snill, bare slipp meg inn. Jeg ber deg!" Nå kikket hun seg skremt rundt i tilfelle noen fra folkeaksjonen sto og speidet. 

Nils vurderte fortsatt, kikket mistenktsom opp og ned på henne. "Please? Jeg lover å rydde og vaske, hogge ved, danse i bryllupet ditt. Hva som helst!" 

Nils kikket bak seg igjen og så faren gå inn mot stua. Han pekte slapt. "Kom rundt til yttedøra." Han fikk knapt snakke ferdig før Eivor pilte rundt hushjørnet. Hun kastet seg rundt halsen hans i det han lukket opp. "Tusen takk!" Hvisket hun hardt.  
"Du er en livredder." 

"Hvem er det?" Ropte plutselig Truls fra stua. Eivor og Nils gløttet på hverandre før hun steg inn i stua.

 

***

 

Rebellgjengen Lars, Anna, Robert og Tess sto klynget i ei døråpning blant resten av klassen. Camilla pekte ned mot en konferansesal i enden av en korridor og informerte kort om matfestivalen som skulle vare hele helgen, og at Bekkebakken skole hadde vært så heldig å få prøvesmake først. 

Som i en sildestim ble de ført nedover og mot salen. Det var satt opp små boder på rekker og rad som et lite matmarked - og det var alt fra godteri til varme retter.

Robert virret frem og tilbake mellom bodene som en ivrig valp, mens de tre andre forholdt seg mer rolig. Tess kikket nygsjerrig på noen av bodene, stappet lommene med gratis snop der hun fant. 

"Se!" Anna pekte mot en av bodene, hvor Nils bærte noen kasser for ei eldre dame med kokkelue.  
Han vinket kjapt i det han hadde hendene fri, og tørket seg i pannen.

"Er du med på matfestivalen?" Spurte Tess med et hevet øyebryn når de endelig rakk fram til han.

"Hva? Nei, jeg bare lånte ut bilen. Og noe av fryseren hjemme. Dere da? På klassetur?" Knegget han.

Lars kikket seg rundt litt for å sjekke om det var noen lyttende ører omkring.  
"Kjenner du mange av de på bensintasjonen? Du vet, de på motorsykler."

Nils ble litt tatt på sengen og dro på det. "Tja, litt. Hvorfor spør du?"  
"Kan du ikke si om du overhøre de prate om noe litt utenom det vanlige?" 

Nils ble alvorlig. "Hva skulle det være da?"

"Om de planlegger å...ta...noen. Eller noe." Anna tok ordet forsiktig.  
Nils kikket på alle fire, en etter en. Tess så generelt morsk og kampklar ut der hun sto. Uten at det føltes som det personlig. Robert lyttet nysgjerrig. Lars sto fjellstøtt som vanlig, og Anna med harepusfjeset. 

Han bøyde seg litt ned. "Hva prater dere om? Skal de ta noen?"  
Robert lente seg mot han. "De leter etter noen. Noen som trenger hjelp."

Nils rettet seg raskt opp, kikket seg om igjen. Det så ut til han la to og to sammen.  
"Kom hjem til meg etter skolen." Sa han stille før han rygget noen skritt og tok tak i noen tomme esker for å bære vekk.

*

"Hva var det der?" Tess snudde seg mot gjengen.  
Lars forholdte seg stille men furet brynende undrende. 

"Han må vite noe i alle fall!" Hvisket Robert. "Kanskje han har sett henne, eller kanskje faren hans jobber med de motorsykkelfyrene. kanskje farens hans har tatt henne?" Han veivet i armene. 

"Tror du virkelig det?" Anna virket forvirret over tankegangen hans. 

"Jeg vet ikke? Faren hans virka jo litt gæren, da."

Anna nikket seg enig men kastet et blikk på Lars.

 

***

 

De fire sto keitete i en bylt i vindfanget hos Nils. Han vinket de inn mot stua mens han ropte på Eivor. Null svar.  
"Eivor?" Nils lente seg i dørkarmen til soverommet sitt, og så henne akkurat åpne vinduet på vidt gap. 

"Hva gjør du?" Utbrøt han overrasket. 

"Du har angitt meg? Til fremmedhaterne, hva?" Spurte hun anstrengt. "Skulle du få mye for meg?"

Nils slo ut med armene. "Hva snakker du om?" Firkløveret dukket opp bak han og Eivor skvatt til av synet.

"Det med t-skjorten var ikke slik du tror!" Robert var rask i stemmen. "Det var bare noe faren min fikk for lenge siden, men han er ikke fremmedhater!"

"Jaha?" Eivor sto stiv ved vinduet fortsatt.

"Ja, jeg lover!" La Robert til.

Eivor avventet litt, kikket på alle som sto i dørkarmen før hun omsider dyttet i vinduet så det lukket seg igjen. 

Hun trakk tungt på skuldrene. "Unnskyld, jeg var bare så redd. Hva skulle jeg tro? jeg er jo veldig takknemlig for hjelpen deres."

Det gikk ikke å mistro de små dukkefjesene.

"Jeg lover å prøve å gjøre opp for alt dere har gjort for meg."

"Og unnskyld for at jeg har dratt deg inn i dette også Nils, jeg burde kanskje sagt det i starten, men ja jeg er også fremmed. Jeg håper ikke det forandrer noe." 

Nils kjente det spenne seg i halsen men det spilte jo egentlig ingen rolle, ettersom han også var fremmed.

"Men hva er det du mener du har dratt meg inn i da? Tror du at de kommer til å lete etter deg så lenge?" 

Eivor tenkte seg om. "Jeg vet ikke? Jeg håper de bare går lei etter hvert, og finner på noe annet. Jeg vil jo gjerne tilbake til leiligheten min."  
"Hva er det de vil med deg da, hva slags fremmed er du siden de jager sånn på deg?"

Hun kikket seg utilpass rundt først, kjente en slags skam. "De brukte meg for å skremme andre fremmede. Jeg er kvernknurr." 

"Shit! så du har sånn stor kjeft og greier?" Spurte Nils oppjaget. 

Eivor knuget hendene. "Ja."

"Men har du et trygt sted å være, Eivor? For hvis ikke så..." Anna tråkket forsiktig frem forbi Lars. 

Nils snudde seg og kikket ned mot henne. "Ja, jeg har sagt hun kan være her inntil videre." 

Tess dultet subtilt i Robert og hevet øynebrynene. Begge kvelte et fnis bak hånden.


	4. Chapter 4

Firkløveret sto noen uker senere og kikket på en plakat som hang i korridoren utenfor klasserommet deres.  
Det skulle være en skolefest med talentkonkurranse om to uker, og man kunne melde seg på for å vise frem noe eller bare være med på skolefesten.

Tess leste, litt mer interessert enn de andre. "Har du lyst å melde deg på?" Spurte Anna.

"Næhh..." Nølte Tess. "Eller, jeg vet ikke. Det er så teit."

Robert skinte. "Nei! Det er jo ikke teit! Kanskje jeg kan melde meg på." Han tenkte seg om. "Jeg kan gjøre standup"

Lars smilte skjeivt. "Eller vise den der liten-gutt-som-går-greia di." Robert lo.

"Du kunne jo vist fram noe magi da, med hjelp av Anna." Tess snakket lavt og lurt.

"Det hadde vært kult!" Robert klappet i hendene og kikket på Anna.

"Sikker på at ikke noen hadde beskyldt deg for å være fremmed?" Lars var tilbake i samtalen.

"So?" Avslo Robert. "Jeg sier jo bare at det er et triks." Han så bedende bort på en nølende Anna.

"Jeg vet ikke." Svarte hun usikkert. "Pleaseee! Det hadde vært megakult. Vi hadde vunnet lett!" Tryglet han. Anna nølte fortsatt.

"Okay, du kan tenke på det først." Han lente seg unna henne litt så hun fikk puste igjen.

 

***

 

"Nå, er det sant at du har fått deg kjæreste?" Den slibrige stemmen til en Nils knapt kjente, men hadde sett flere ganger på bensinstajonen.

"Hæ? Nei?" Han var oppriktig forvirret. "Jasså? Men jeg har hørt du har ei lita vennnine som bor hos deg nå?"

Nils prøvde telle i hodet hvor mange som visste, og bortsett fra kompisen hans og faren, var det i grunn ingen andre foruten ungene.  
Men rykter spredte seg i Bekkebakken. "Jeg har en venn på besøk, ja." Han svarte i en litt hardere tone denne gangen, hevet brystet litt.

"Ooh." Kurret den ukjente. "Og hva bryr det deg?" La Nils til og lente seg mot veggen. "Vi må jo følge med på hverandre på et lite sted som dette."

"Jaha, må vi det?" Spurte Nils.

"Er hun utenbys fra, da eller?"

Nils prøvde å ikke nøle. "Nei." Feil svar kanskje. Han var usikker. Hvorfor skulle noen spørre og grave sånn, en som han knapt hadde snakket med før?

"Håhå, skjønner. Men hun bor hos deg for tiden?"

Nils snøftet. "Finn deg en såpeopera ellernoe, kompis."

Han gikk bort til bilen hvor kompisen ventet.

Den ukjente mannen slengte seg ned i en stol inne på bensinstasjonen.  
Det satt en annen lærkledd fyr og to damer der med et kamera imellom seg.  
"Vi vet at de zombie-elsker-ungene har vært hos han tidligere. Og at han nå har ei vennine på besøk." De snakket lavt.  
"Jeg tror vi finner henne der, men bare om vi slår til straks."

 

***

 

Lars og Tess lo så bussen nærmest ristet. Robert veivet teatralsk med en pinne mens to kongler danset mystisk i luften foran han.  
Anna ble plutselig synlig. "Tror dere dette er så lurt, da?"  
Robert gliste. "Det er jo gøy! Folk kommer til å bli helt sånn 'wooow!"

"Det ser kult ut da, men spørs om du får lov å gjøre det i det hele tatt." Tess kikket på de andre. "Jeg mener, rektor er jo ganske dust."  
Lars trakk litt på skuldrene. "Ja, men de tror kanskje du bare skal gjøre sånne teite korttriks eller tømme melk i en avis ellernoe."

"Ja! Jeg syns vi kan prøve ihvertfall! Er du med, Anna?" Han kikket på henne med valpeøynene igjen og Annas smil strammet seg, hun sendte et bekymret blikk mot de andre. Tess og Lars smilte oppmuntrende.

"Greit."

Roberts jubel runget i bussveggene.

 

***

 

Torill klappet igjen ei mappe, stående foran samtlige lærere på møterommet.

"Men hva med bordtennisklubben? De bruker jo gymsalen i kjelleren hver onsdag." Spurte gymlæreren.  
"De får bruke gymsalen i etasjen over, heller. Som sagt, så er kjellerommet og korridoren stengt fra idag og ingen får ferdes der før jeg har gitt beskjed. Det gjelder deg også, Jack. Og jeg forventer at dere alle informerer elevene deres også."

Jack, som egentlig bare hadde kommet ubeleilig for å hente søppel, hadde blitt stående utenfor sirkelen av lærere ved rundbordet.

Torill virket mer anstrengt enn før.

 

***

 

Det var ingen biler i innkjørselen til Nils og Truls denne formiddagen. Bare en bil på andre siden av veien. Ut av den gikk to brautende menn, den ene større enn den andre. De vagget inn mot det gule huset, hvor den ene ringte på.  
Lyden fikk Eivor, som akkurat hadde fått på seg skoene, til å nærmest hoppe ut av sitt eget skinn. Hun sparket vekk en søppelpose hun hadde satt foran døra.

"Hvem er det?" Lød Eivors stemme bak døra. "Feieren. Jeg må opp på loftet." Han lo stille mot partneren sin.

"Jeg har ikke hørt om noen feier." Svarte hun spakt.

"Det ble lagt lappe i postkassen for noen uker siden, med dato."

"Kan du komme en annen dag? Jeg er alene og huseier er ikke hjemme." Hun bet seg i knokene på hånden over svaret. Flott reklamering av seg selv som helt hjelpeløs.

Mennene utenfor kikket på hverandre og trakk irritert på skuldrene. Så fikk de lyve litt mer. Døra skulle opp.

"Det vil isåfall koste huseier å få satt feiingen til en annen dato. Så er det også ganske lang ventetid. Men hvis du bare låser opp, så er jeg rask."

Eivor kjente stresset knyte seg i brystet. Hun kunne vel ikke drive å nekte feiere og andre folk å gjøre jobben sin, spesielt hvis det skulle koste Truls noe ekstra. Hun var allerede en ekstra kostnad på de.  
Samtidig som hun låste opp, bykset førstemann inn. Eivor var rask på foten og smatt unna før han rakk å gripe henne.  
De jaget henne inn, men borte var hun.

Igor ristet paraplyen sin i døra før han gikk inn.

"Ikke rør noe." Sa han strengt og gikk inn forbi de.  
Han ble stående midt i stua. "Eivor?" Han lyttet.  
"Du synes kanskje ikke det er best å bare komme frem med den gang?" Stemmen hans var mild og falsk.

Eivor krøp lengre inn under senga hun hadde gjemt seg under, flyttet den uryddige dynen litt så den hang ned foran kanten.

"Hm? Du vet jeg får deg fram uansett, så hvorfor ikke bare gi deg nå."

Hun blunket sakte, pustet hardt og hikstende i håndflaten.

Igor feide rommet med blikket, ville se om han kunne se henne fra der han sto. Hun måtte være i et annet rom.  
Det gikk opp for han hvor hun var gjemt, men han kunne godt spille litt med.  
Han tok imot en boks fra en av mennene, og rappet på tinnlokket. "Hører du hva dette er?" Spurte han ut i luften.

Eivor svelget. Hun visste allerede. Og følelsen kom over henne. En bølge av velvillighet og skam. Hun knep med øynene og ønsket at hun ikke hadde gjenkjent lyden. Lyden av lokket som ble løftet gjorde henne klam i hendene og det gikk ikke mange sekunder før lukten av nybakte lefser tok seg vei mot soverommet.

Hun fortrengte et hulk, svelget det langt vekk. Gid hun kunne svelge seg selv like langt vekk.

"Kom hit." Igor hadde knapt fått snudd hodet før han så bevegelsen under sengen på det ene soverommet. Han stod fortsatt med kakeboksen. Eivor kravlet slukøret frem fra under sengen uten å se på han. Hun løftet seg opp av golvet og møtte blikket hans ordløst og tafatt. Hvert eneste skritt nærmere ønsket hun seg to tilbake. Slik ble det ikke. Ikke med lefser.

Igor dro pusten stille og påtatt skuffet. Mennene grep plutselig armene hennes før de tvang henne ut, over veien og inn i bilen.

*

Hun deiset på rygg bortover gymsalen, uten krefter til å ta seg imot etter å ha kjempet nytteløst hele veien hit.

Eivor satte seg opp.

"Dere kan ikke gjøre dette!" Freste hun.

"Det vet du allerede at vi kan." Svarte Igor kjapt. Med et hulk forkledd som et knurr, skjøt hun opp av golvet og mot han. Armer holdt henne igjen, grep ullgenseren og rev henne unna før hun nådde frem, men Eivor ga seg ikke. Hun vred og slo rundt seg inntil hun ikke hadde noe mer å sloss med.

"Hun beit meg!" Utbrøt en av mennene.

"Det er mer der det kommer fra!" Hveste hun og hentet frem kvernknurrkjeften. Igor sa ingenting, han bare fulgte med. Kikket på mennene som begynte å bryte med henne igjen, den ene med skuldre som ei låvedør, kjempet iherdig for å holde kjeften hennes lukket. Den andre løp og hentet en kjetting.

"Skjønner du ikke at det er nytteløst? Du gjør det bare verre for deg selv." Forklarte Igor uten å løfte en finger. Eivor lyttet men enset han ikke. Hun var opptatt med å wrestle med de seige lærjakkene som dreiv å knadde henne mellom seg mens de samtidig prøvde unngå kjeften og det stikkende geviret. Kniptanga skrapte mot huden hennes idet den strammet en av løkkene.

Den store pesende snuten ble stående makteløs og utenfor rekkevidde fra de to brutusene som tok et par steg mot døra. Et frustrert, maskinelt brøl kvelte seg vei der hun strakk seg iltert etter lærjakkene.

"Vi får se om ikke litt tid her vil korrigere lynnet ditt."  
Igor nikket mot døra og ble fulgt av de andre to før døra slo igjen foran henne. Hadde hun rukket frem til den skulle den fått gjennomgå, men kjettingen plasserte henne et par meter unna døra.

Hun kikket seg rundt. Det var ei dør til en garderobe, hvor kjettingen hennes stakk ut fra, og ved siden av ei dobbelt foldedør. Eivor subbet bort til garderoben først. Det var ihvertfall mye større enn det lille vaskerommet i hytten.

 

***

 

"Jeg tror vi har magikershowet i boks, jeg." Robert kikket hurtig på plakaten som fortsatt hang på oppslagstavla. Anna smilte kokett. Rundt hjørnet kom Torill med hurtige skritt forbi, såpass at hun ikke hadde tid å være ufin mot Lars. I den ene hånden bar hun et matfat.

De fulgte henne med blikket en stund. "Se." Hvisket Tess. "Hun går mot korridoren vi har fått beskjed om å holde oss unna."  
"Ja." Kimte Robert i. "Med mat?"

Anna tok et steg frem. "Jeg kan se om jeg klarer å følge etter henne." Hun hadde knapt snakket ferdig før hun ble borte og hastet ned korridoren etter Torill.

Torill flyttet på en rød og hvit tape som var festet rundt toppen av trappehuset, uvitende om at Anna fulgte henne som en ånd.

Forsiktig inn. Torill fulgte kjettingen med blikket og fant at det endte på lagerrommet. Rak i ryggen, dog forsiktig i stegene, gløttet hun inn de åpne foldedørene.

Eivor satt med ryggen til, flyttet bare på eselørene av lyden. Torill grøsset svakt.

"Mitt navn er Torill, og det er jeg som er rektoren her. Jeg råder deg til å oppføre deg så lenge du er her." Hun var passiv men streng i tonen.

Eivor reagerte ikke.

"Jeg har med noe mat til deg." Hun satte fatet ned på enden av den tykke madrassen Eivor satt på.

"Ikke at jeg skal blande meg, men jeg er helt sikker på at du hadde sluppet denne kjettingen..." Hånden hennes strøk forbi kjettingen uten å røre den. Hun gløttet ned mot foten sin og så bitemerkene på metallet. "Om du bare tok deg sammen." Eivor snudde hodet litt så kjeften kom til syne, og kikket på Torill med de blanke, mørke øynene. En kvalme vellet i Torill, en hun ikke klarte skjule. Å se et lik gå rundt i skolegården og rette på skjeive knokler og bein tok virkelig kaka, men det var noe unaturlig og nifst med den gigantiske kjeften også.

Hun rettet på jakken. "Hvis du bare jobber med å være mer normal, mener jeg. Når du oppfører deg, og ser ut som, som et... ja, et beist, så blir du behandlet som et." Eivor stirret tilbake. I et lite øyeblikk funderte hun på å bite Torill, eller ihvertfall holde henne fast med tennene til hun ringte etter noen som kunne hjelpe. Hun slo det fra seg. Hun kunne ikke. Hva hadde denne personen egentlig gjort henne? Jo, forsynt henne med mat.

Torill rygget litt, fortsatt utilpass. Eivor flyttet seg så det skrapte i kjettingen og hele rektoren skvatt til av lyden. "Tenk litt på det. Ta deg sammen, oppfør deg normalt." Prøvde hun velmenende mens hun rygget mot døra.

*

Anna løp nedover korridoren og avbrøt Robert midt i en setning i det hun ble synlig.

"De holder Eivor i kjelleren" Hvisket hun så hardt og lavt hun klarte.

"Hva?" Ljomet det i kor fra de tre andre.

"Ja, rektor var nede med mat til henne og hun bare satt der, bundet."

"Rektor var nede med mat til henne?" Gjentok Robert i vantro. Anna nikket.

"Tror dere Jack vet?" Tess saumfarte korridoren for å se om det var noen som fulgte med de.  
"Vi kan spørre han." Foreslo Lars, vel vitende om at det var lite annet de kunne gjøre.

*

"Jeg skjønte at det var noe rart, ja, men ikke dette." Jack tårnet over de der han lente seg mot moppestanga.

"Men vi må jo redde henne ut derfra!" Robert hvisket litt høyere enn han hadde ment.

Jack strøk en hånd over skjegget. "Noe må gjøres, det har du rett i. Men jeg vet ikke hva helt ennå."

Ungene så forvirret opp på han. "Dette er mektige folk, de vet hva de gjør. Dere så jo selv hvor lett de fant henne igjen. Skal man vinne over disse må man være smarte, og ikke minst ha en plan."

"Jeg stemmer for at vi bare bryter oss inn der og får henne fri, slik som sist. Det er den kjappeste måten." Tess la armene i kors.

"Så går det noen dager, de finner henne, og tar henne til et nytt sted?" Jack ristet på hodet. "Nei, vi må være tålmodige. Akkurat nå vet vi i det minste hvor hun er, og så lenge korridoren er avsperret vet vi at de har henne her."

En lærer dukket opp ut av ei dør og Jack grep moppestanga igjen før han vasket seg vekk fra firkløveret.

"Så vi skal bare vente?" Robert prøvde å ikke slå ut med armene innad ringen de hadde dannet.

Lars tenkte seg om en stund. "Ja." Svarte han kort. "Hva om at vi slår til på skolefesten? Da er alle samlet på ett sted, det er mørkt. Kanskje Jack kan hjelpe oss." Lars lot tanken henge mellom de.


	5. Chapter 5

Torill tok kjappe skritt ned den avsperrede korridoren. Det var lunsjtid og matpreparasjonen til skolefesten var allerede i gang. 

Hun hadde vært her nede såpass mange ganger siden de sperret av rommet, så kvernknurrens oppsyn var ikke like ekkel lengre. Torill var tross alt ikke lettskremt. Likevel, Eivor var en fremmed, og utseendet hennes med den store hvite snuten, de mørke øynene, de lange lodne eselørene og ikke minst geviret var mot normalt. Og heslig om man hadde en aversjon mot det fremmede. Toril hadde forgjeves forsøkt å overtale henne til å se 'normal' ut, men nå virket det mer som Eivor ikke byttet bare på trass.

Eivor gikk mot døra til hun kjente kjettingen løfte seg bak henne og stoppet. "Ja, her er noe mat til deg." Torill sa det som en vanesak, men skvatt litt da det brummet kjapt ut av kjeften.  
Uten å tenke videre på det, nikket Torill automatisk. "Ja, det er taco. De lager mat til en skolefest senere, så..." Hun innså at hun hadde svart på noe som egentlig bare var ulyd - men det pelsete fjeset så ut til å ta innover seg svaret.

Torill rettet på dressjakken. 

De mørke øynene mellom den strie pelsen hadde samme desperasjon i de som første gang hun var nede her med mat. Et dypt, glinsense mørke som ba så inderlig, så man nærmest kunne se hender strekke seg fra et veldig dyp i håp om at noen rakk ut tilbake. Men den hvite tannrekka sa noe annet. Den lovte å rive huden av beinet ditt om du ikke så deg for i vannet. Den lovte å stagge tannhjul. Den lovte å være fremmed. 

Torill gikk mot døra igjen, kikket bak seg. "Jeg vet ikke hva de vil med deg, men ta deg nå sammen." 

Eivor sto bare med matfatet i hendene, det ene øret vred seg. Hun kunne ikke fatte hva hun mente. Å ta seg sammen. Hva mente Torill konkret hun skulle gjøre? Bortsett fra å bare skape seg for Igor og de andre. Eivor stusset. Det lå en viss sannhet i det. Kanskje Torill var inne på noe. Om hun bare spilte på lag, så ville de ikke være så ond mot henne. Håpte hun. Og kanskje ville de la henne gå etter hvert. Hvorfor var hun egentlig så vanskelig? Slik landet lå nå fikk hun jo ingen sjanser, men om hun lot seg føye?

 

***

 

"Okay, vi går gjennom planen en siste gang." Lars hvisket. Firkløveret sto under en glitrende dekorasjon som hang fra taket og i gymsalen like ved dunket det i musikk. Lysene i korridorene var dempet og bare lyskasterene flommet korridorene av og til.

"Jack kutter strømmen når vi gir beskjed. Så løper Tess, og Anna ned til kjelleren hvor de holder Eivor. Jack kommer til gymsalen og sier han skal sjekke problemet. Han løper så ned til kjelleren og åpner døra og dere to får ut Eivor fra en av bakdørene. Robert og jeg holder utkikk, Jack løper og slår på strømmen igjen."

Alle nikket sakte og usikkert. Det var knapt med tid men det burde gå. 

De svingte inn til gymsalen og ble møtt av Camilla og en annen lærer som delte ut velkomstdrinker.

*

Robert underholdte salen med magikerkunstene sine. Han kunne få et slapt tau til å kveile seg som en orm opp av ei krukke med bare litt ustødig blokkfløytemusikk og han fikk sprettballer til å adlyde han med tankens makt. Publikum lo imponert og klappet, og for Robert var det nesten som om det faktisk var han - og bare han - som fikk objektene til å adlyde.

Han møtte Lars igjen i et mørkt hjørne. "Er du klar?" Var alt Lars spurte om. Robert trakk pusten dypt og nikket.  
Jack myste fra sidelinjen og smatt unna. Tess og Anna sto klar.

Det ble mørkt og musikkløst midt i danserutinen til Julie og venninnene. 

Umiddelbart begynte alle å prate og rope om hverandre til alt druknet i et hav av støy. Tess og Anna løp umerket ut. Jack kom halsende og lot som han ikke hadde forlatt salen.  
Torill fikk øye på han gjennom et grønt nødlys og han vinket til henne. 

"Jeg sjekker!" Ropte han og halset ut igjen, denne gangen på vei etter Tess og Anna.

Han fiklet med masternøkkelen sin og rev omsider opp kjellerdøren. 

 

***

 

Noen timer tidligere åpnet kjellerdøren seg akkurat i det Eivors basketball traff bakken og spratt avgårde. Hun snudde seg nysgjerrig rundt og tok et skritt bak i frykt for motorsykkelmedlemmene som strenet inn. 

Eivor børstet bort en hårlokk fra fjeset før hun krøllet nevene inn under ermet på genseren. 

"Har du fått tenkt på om du synes det er verdt å prøve å stikke av flere ganger?" Igor steg inn døra.

Hun la plutselig merke til avbitertanga den ene mannen hadde i hånden, og skulle hun komme ut av dette måtte hun sannelig begynne å spille med.

"Vær så snill!" Det sprang et hjertesukk ut av henne og hun klarte ikke stanse det. "Jeg gjør hva som helst, bare slipp meg løs." Fingrene hennes løftet på kjettingen som hang rundt halsen hennes mens hun på fjærlette, hurtige steg kom nærmere. 

"Du har skjønt at det nytteløst å stikke av?" 

Hun nikket intenst og holdt oppe kjettingen til han med avbitertanga. Igor ga han klarsignal og av kom kjettingen. Eivor pustet befriende ut. 

Igor snudde uten å si noe, og Eivor gikk forsiktig forbi motorsykkelherrene. Det tok henne et par skritt før hun innså at det var ingen som kom til å gripe henne. Hun snudde seg litt for liksom å se at de faktisk var der. De gikk bak henne, men hun hadde fritt leide.

*

Hun fulgte de inn i et sammfunnshus som FMAF visstnok hadde beslaglagt, hvor MC-bøllene forsvant i mengden av likesinnede som satt og pratet rundt et utslitt biljardbord.

Igors sjåfør, et dresskledd fyrtårn, var fortsatt i hælene hennes, men uten å gjøre annet enn å ha en uanstrengt oversikt. "Ikke flere låste rom, vel?" Eivor snudde seg mens hun fortsatt gikk. 

"Du har hele bygget, fritt. Så lenge du ikke blåser bort det privilegiet." Svarte Igor. Eivor stirret overrasket, blunket et par ganger. Hun snudde på hælen igjen og jogget ned korridoren til den første åpne døra hun så. MCgjengen og biljardbordet. De kikket på henne før de fortsatte å prate. Eivor pilte videre. Hun snublet inn ei svingdør og rygget ut igjen. "Det er jo et kjøkken!" Utbrøt hun og kikket inn døra igjen. Et lite, mørklagt industrikjøkken. Igor bare nikket. Fyrtårnet slapp et par nøkler i hendene hennes. 

"Det er nøkler til alle dørene der...Foruten ytterdøren. Den låses når du er alene her." Forklarte Igor. Han delte et blikk med fyrtårnet mens Eivor studerte nøklene i håndflaten. Det kriblet i brystet, og det skulle det ikke - hun hadde jo bestemt seg for å bare spille med inntil videre. Men det var mange rom her å utforske, og ingen vond kjetting. Hvor lett alt var med en gang hun ikke slo seg vrang.

 

***

 

Umiddelbart ble Jack møtt av en tom kjetting på golvet. Han løftet forvirret på den. "Noen har klippet den." Tess løp inn forbi han og kikket seg rundt. "Er det noen her?" Ropte hun ut.  
"Vi er for sene." Sa Anna spakt. "Ja." Mumlet Jack og slapp kjettingen. 

Tess snudde seg. "Den er jo klipt da. Var det ikke en lås på forrige kjetting? Kanskje noen har hjulpet henne ut herfra?"

Jack klødde seg i skjegget. "Kanskje." Svarte han betenkt. 

De skyndte seg opp trappa igjen og mens Jack løp for å slå på strømmen igjen, møttes gjengen i den mørke gymsalen igjen.  
"Hun er ikke der lengre. De må ha tatt henne vekk. Eller så har noen befridd henne" Hvisket Anna til guttene. Lars så unektelig forvirret ut. "Hvorfor tror du noe har befridd henne?"  
"Fordi kjettingen var klippet, ikke låst opp." Avbrøt Tess.

Lars stirret tomt ut i mørket en stund. Det ble lys, og musikken som hoppet i gang igjen slo i ribbeveggene. "Hva skal vi gjøre da?" Funderte Robert. Tess sukket. "Er det noe mer vi kan gjøre uansett? Planen vår var jo helt dust. Jack hadde rett, vi må være skikkelig smarte om vi skal gjøre noe med disse fremmedhaterne." 

"Ja. Og vi vet jo ikke engang om de har henne lengre. Jeg tror også vi må finne på noe helt annet om vi skal stoppe de." Hvisket Anna og fulgte med Jack som smøg inn døra etter å ha vært og slått på strømmen igjen.

Julie og venninnene fikk starte danserutinen sin på nytt og Robert brukte tiden på å sanke mat fra tacobufféten.


	6. Chapter 6

Det gikk overraskende lett å gli inn en slags hverdag. Så var Eivor kanskje innelåst, men bygget var stort og med lange korridorer og mange rom å herje fritt i. Hun hadde gaffateipet tre feltsenger sammen til ei stor seng og fordelt resterende madrasser utover sin nå trippelseng. Det var også lettere å akseptere bosituasjonen når noen hadde drasset hele garderoben hennes hit. 

Det lille storkjøkkenet tok ikke lang tid å få dreisen på når man hadde bakgrunn på en bensinstasjon med matservering, og det som en kveld hadde vært en nødløsning for FMAFmedlemmene, hadde visst sneket seg inn til en fast ordning med pølser og brus etter endt møte. 

Her var heller ingen sure kunder og masing. Bare et knippe sultne typer som godtok at med ubetalt hjelp fikk ting være som de var. 

 

Hverken Igor eller fyrtårnet hadde sagt noe, eller vist seg, selv etter at hun klarte å fakse en varebestilling. Leverandørene dukket opp mens dørene var ulåste, Eivor signerte og hvor en fakturaen havnet, landet den visst godt. 

 

***

 

Eivor hadde akkurat klatret ned en trappestige etter å ha kranglet med et lysrør i det hun så en bil parkere utenfor dørene. Synet av Igor og Fyrtårnet fikk henne til bomme på siste steg og hun veltet et par steg bak før hun klarte ta seg for.

Hun ble stående midt i korridoren, ute av stand til å gjøre annet enn å vente.

"Hei Eivor." Det lå en agenda bak Igors stemme. "Er du klar for ditt første oppdrag utenfor dørene?"

"M-mitt første oppdrag?" Kvekket hun forsiktig. 

"Ja."

Fyrtårnet holdt døren åpen og Igor vinket henne ut forbi seg. 

*

Etter en lengre pep-talk i bilen med Igor, parkerte de i ei av de eldre gatene i Bekkebakken. Enten hun ville det eller ikke, hadde de tross alt jobbet en stund sammen nå og  
var blitt vant til å tolke hverandre uten å kunne kommunisere direkte når hun var i kvernknurrform. 

Så var det heller ikke så vanskelig å vite hva Igor ville ha når hun var i den formen. Han ville ha ødeleggelse og vold.

Tett bak Igor i det han åpnet døra inn til en godt gjemt butikk i et smug. Det plinget i bjella over døra, og mannen bak kassa gløttet bort på de. Han skvatt til at synet av Igor.

"Vær så snill, de listene." Han hoppet av stolen i det Eivor og hennes gevir kom inn døra bak Igor. Fyrtårnet ble stående utenfor.

"Du har fått mer en nok tid på deg." Svarte Igor. Eivor tråkket hardt forbi Igor og lengre inn i butikken. De vekslet et blikk. 

"Jeg ber deg, butikken er alt jeg har...Det er bare en vanlig butikk." 

Hyller fulle av helt ordinære tørrvarer, men ei dør bak disken til det som lenge var antatt ei dør inn til varer som hekser, nisser og andre fremmede var interesserte i og kunne få bestilt.

"Da skulle det vel ikke være et problem å gi oss kundelisten." 

Mannen bak disken slo ut med armene. "Vær så snill." Han snudde seg kjapt mot kvernkjeften. "Vær så snill, ikke nærmere." 

Igor nikket, noe som fikk Eivor til å strene inn bak disken. Under jakken dirret hun selv av skrekk, men hun grep etter kassaapparatet. Det var nok til at han i et øyeblikk strakk armene ut for å stanse henne, og før han selv forstod, hadde hun armen hans godt klemt i mellom tenna. Han gispet i redsel og sank ned i knestå. 

Spennet i kjeven over armen kjentes ut som ei stram rottefelle, og tenner gnog seg vei gjennom klærne. Hun vred akkurat nok til at han ble stiv av smerte og stirret på Igor.

"Kundelisten." Var alt Igor sa. 

Fangen hennes så henne ikke i øynene. Han bare stirret på kjeften, forbi fjeset og mot det voldsomme geviret som tårnet øverst. Han kjente hun klemme til ennå litt mer, og dyttet i snuten med den andre hånden hans mens han jamret i smerte. 

Hun brukte frykten hans, blandet med styrken i nakken til å dra han opp av golvet og nærmere kassen. 

"Et ord fra meg og den armen din kommer av." Advarte Igor. "Jeg kan i-" Han fikk ikke fortsatt før Eivor slynget han mot hyllen bak han så det regnet ting ned fra hylla. En gammel radio veltet og traff Eivor i hodet så hun knurret inn i jakkeermet hun hang fast i. Et par poser Knott traff de begge og et gammelt krus full av penner trillet nedover den store kjeften og sprakk mot golvet. Hun ristet seg litt og mannen som hang etter kjeften hennes skrek i smerte. Ermet hans var vått av sikkel og tennene hadde forlengs gått igjennom stoffet. De grov inn i huden og med bare et kontrollert lite klem til så ville de perforert han.

"Okei, okei!" Han prøvde avverge henne med den ledige hånden. "Jeg må bare ha nøkkelen i kassen." Hvisket han forpint, og dirrende fikk han opp kassen for å hente en liten nøkkel. Han stakk den inn i en liten boks under benken og fisket ut en notatblokk. 

Fortsatt klemt mellom Eivors kjeft, klarte han å dytte den på tvers av disken så Igor snappet den til seg. Han bladde tålmodig i den. Her sto det en del navn og bak sto det hva de hadde bestilt, som var litt utenom det man fikk hos daglivarebutikkene. 

"Få dette til å slippe meg, vær så snil!" Hveste han. 

Igor kikket omsider opp av boka, først på mannen og deretter på Eivor. Han hadde ikke hastverk. Og Eivor holdt fast. 

"Slipp." 

Hun åpnet kjeften, lange træler av spytt formet seg mellom de før tyngekraften tok de. Mannen trakk pint til seg armen. 

Igor veivet henne inn mot seg og skysset henne ut.

Selv ble han inne en liten stund til for å se om kjøpmannen hadde sans for forretning og forhandling. 

*

Tilbake i bilen, snudde Igor seg rolig i passasjersetet. Det pustet varmt og hurtig fra baksetet. Eivor kjente adrenalinet bruse fortsatt, såpass at det brant i halsen. En ting var å skremme. Å angripe noen var noe helt annet. Aldri før hadde hun brukt gapet på en person. Det var ikke normalt. Det var en perversitet. Gapet var for å stanse møllehjulet i kvernhus. 

"Du var flink idag." 

Hun klarte ikke lese om han mente det eller ikke. Fyrtårnet parkerte og Igor forsvant ut et øyeblikk.

Han kom tilbake med en grå liten pose.

På veien snudde han seg mot henne igjen. "Det er skummelt første gang, hm?" 

Hun klarte ikke svare. Ville ikke. Hun blunket blankt mot han. Han ga henne den brune posen. Forsiktig tok hun imot og tittet inni. Hun kvapp til og kastet blikket mot han igjen. Ei nybakt lefse. Så skulle han tvinge henne igjen. Selv når hun hadde føyd seg. "Men.." Glapp ut av henne.

"Den får du, fordi du gjorde som du ble bedt om uten problemer." 

Hun var fortsatt stum. Redd for å si noe. Klarte bare kvekke spørrende.

"Mhm." Svarte Igor. "Helt uten forpliktelser." 

Den største gave en kvernknurr kunne få. En offergave uten baktanker. Ingen synlige ihvertfall. Igor visste. Hvordan han kunne vite, var ikke godt å si, men han hadde skremmende godt innsyn. Ei vanlig lefse hadde lite for seg for folk flest. Ei lefse gitt til en kvernknurr uten å spørre om en tjeneste tilbake var som å rekke en olivengren. Det var et symbol på å ønske kvernknurrer fri fra andres baktanker. 

Den største gave en kvernknurr kunne få.   
Og Eivors første.   
Fra Igor. 

En av de farligste, slueste fremmedhaterne i hele Bekkebakken. En som ønsket å spyle gatene rene for hekser og ninjaer og troll og hva det måtte være. En som helst skulle kunne tatovert fremmede i panna og sendt de vekk til ei øde øy. Hun kikket på lefsen. Hun hadde holdt for hardt og lenge og hadde sukkersmurningen nedover fingrene.

De skulle visst smake helt annerledes også. Det vil si, de skulle smake lefse, men det skulle være en som ganen aldri glemte. Eivor prøvde se bort fra at den var signert Igor. Lot seg synke i sukker og kanel ved første tygg. Den smakte sommernatt og nyttår. En oase i ørken. Den smakte stilnet hunger. Det eneste som ankret henne fra å slynges ut i kosmos var den klissete hånden hun holdt foran seg som om den i et øyeblikk ikke tilhørte henne. Hun var tilbake i det fyrtårnet gløttet i speilet for å sjekke om hun kom til å skitne til baksetet med hånden. 

***


	7. Chapter 7

Rutiner betød trygge hverdager.  
Selv når en måtte være den bøllete kvernknurren til byens haier. Med solens dykk om kvelden, økte avstanden mellom fortid og nåtid. Igor var godt synlig, resten gjemt i en dis i horisonten bak henne.

Forøvrig var det stort sett nok å se skummel ut. Det hadde hun gjort før og med hennes utgangspunkt var det overhodet ikke vanskelig. Spesielt ikke med fremmedhatere i ryggen. Kanskje var hun mest der som en dekorasjon, eller advarsel. Noen få ganger hadde hun måtte skape seg litt for å ballen til å rulle. Igor ønsket at hun øvde på det, han ville ha maksimalt ut av henne. Fra null til hundre ved et knips. Eivor trodde ikke hun hadde det i seg, og ville egentlig ikke ha det i seg. At hun hadde et farlig gap, var det ikke ensbetydende med å være en krakilsk drapsmaskin. 

Det var det de ville ha uansett, og grenser ble krysset og visket vekk hver dag uten at Eivor tok det innover seg. Hun herjet og styrte som hun ville i felleshallen, og ellers var det bare å dilte etter Igor og flekke tenner. Det som var en beslutning på å spille med, å spillet spillet deres for å kunne vinne, hadde blitt til å stå over et par trekk og nå rullet hun knapt terningen. Igor styrte alt, og Eivor lystret.

Visst ble det enklere også å dilte etter sjefen. Hun var vant med hans korte, strenge beskjeder. De ga en trygghet. Det gikk ikke å misforstå han, og han hadde en evne til å kommunisere på tvers av kvernknurr og normal. Av og til svarte han på de mekaniske virr, som om han forstod.

Tidvis var det lettest å være kvernknurr når det tillot seg rundt han. Det var ingen andre som turte henvende seg til henne da. Bare Fyrtårnet og Igor. Hvor de kunne kjekle ellers, hadde han den hvite snuten å forholde seg til, var det en tålmodig eiertrang som grep han. Han ville også at kvernknurren hans skulle se fjong og fryktinngytende ut. Med Eivor var det ikke så nøye. Som om de var to forskjellige vesener. Hendene hans strakk seg oftere etter pelsen hennes. Ørene spesielt. De var varme, føyelige og pelsen myk. 

Igor hadde begynt å ta henne med til sine politiske møter også. Fyrtårnet ved hans høyre side. Eivor på kanten av bordet til venstre. Innen rekkevidde. De andre turte knapt se henne i de mørke øynene. Selv om hun var deres redskap og ikke en trussel mot de. Fingrene hans smøg hardt gjennom pelsen i nakken hennes. Mot og imot hårene. Bustet de opp, mattet de ned. Lot pelsen gli mellom fingrene. Det var ikke for hennes del. Det var fingrene som verket etter teksturen de var så vant med. Han rørte dog aldri ørene blant folk.  
Noen ganger trommet han fingrene på hodet hennes. Lente seg på henne, som for å nøre oppunder maktposisjonen sin. Her hadde han sitt helt eget gotiske fabelvesen som kunne rive han i stykker om det ikke hadde vært temmet. Nikkedukkene ved bordet ante ikke hvem som egentlig var bak de stirrende øynene.

 

***

 

Døra var ikke spesielt lydtett og Eivor kunne høre fremmedhaterne prate inne på møterommet deres. De hisset seg opp over at ungene deres kanskje hadde fremmede som lærere, og så klart at det gikk en levende ulevende rundt blant de. Hun lente seg mot kosten mens tankene ble feid over til Lars og gjengen. Ikke mer nå enn et diffust minne om et gjeng med unge rebeller som ikke ville la seg felle av FMAF. Eivor var kjent med hva fremmedhatere syntes om levende ulevende. De pratet ofte om han og hvor kvalmt de syntes det var, og ikke minst unaturlig. En perversitet mot naturen. Dødt skulle være dødt. Hun tygget på tanken en stund. Det var lett å anta at levende ulevende var de mest belastede fremmede.

Og Lars var helt alene. Eller, det var han jo ikke - han hadde et knippe gode venner. 

Det brøt ut i latter bak dørene og Eivor fortsatte å feie korridoren. Hvorfor hun vimset rundt med kosten, spurte hun ikke seg selv lengre. Det ble bare til at hun selv ikke likte å tråkke på knasende grus innendørs. Hun ønsket å ha ting på stell rundt seg, det eneste hun helt selv kunne kontrollere. Bare hun hele tiden hadde noe å konsentrere seg om, så slapp hun også å snu seg og se etter det som lå i fortidens dis.

Det tragikomiske var at ved å holdes bak disse veggene, hadde hun fått en eksemplarisk døgnrytme. Det var sjeldent det var noen her utover kveldene etter ni, og enda sjeldnere at hun ikke stupte i trippelfeltsenga allerede litt over ti om kvelden. Dermed var det lett å komme seg opp igjen og sysselsette seg. 

 

*

 

En hånd mellom skulderbladene skjøv henne inn svingdørene til kjøkkenet så det klirret i bakken med vinglass hun bar. Hun skvatt rundt. "Truls?" Hvisket hun forvirret før hun satte fra seg bakken.

Han hastet en mobil og en sammenkrøllet lader opp av lomma og stakk den i hånden hennes. "Her. Den er gammel men den fungerer fint ennå. Hverken jeg eller Nils bruker den lengre, så." Hun kikket på den og kjente blodet forsvinne fra hodet. "H-h-hva..."  
Truls avbrøt. "Det er så du kan ringe om noe skulle skje."

Stum tok hun til seg ordene og så blankt opp på han. Truls var vårsola som pirket i jordskorpa. Det dirret noe spedt i brystet hennes. 

Eivor slynget armene om livet hans og trykket seg inntil. Hun sa ingenting, bare klamret seg fast i håp om å spire. 

De hørte prating i korridoren og hun slapp han før hun stakk mobilen ned i lomma på hettejakken. Like kjapt som han kom, forsvant han ut døra igjen. 

 

*

 

Sittende i sengen, etter stengetid, et tastetrykk unna å ringe mamma. De kom til å bli helt hysteriske. Hun kunne høre sinnet og skuffelsen allerede sprenge trommehinna. Kanskje kunne hun bare ringe for å prate. Lyve mer om at hun hadde jobb og kjæreste. Nei, de ville høre at noe var annerledes. De kom til å høre det, og spørre hva som var galt og Eivor kom til å bryte sammen. Så ville de bekymre seg selv om ting egentlig var ganske greit nå for tiden. Alt tatt i betraktning var hun tross alt frisk. Hun kunne la være. Hun holdt fortsatt mobilen hardt i hånda. Kvernknurrer klager ikke. De står på. At hun ikke ringte tok de som et tegn på at hun hadde det bra, og det var kanskje til det beste.


	8. Chapter 8

Eivor rykket bak bilbeltet i det hun så pariserhjulet som poppet opp i horisonten. "Tivoli!" Gispet hun spent og klistret seg mot vinduet. Nå var det som om hun hadde neonlys i hodet hun ikke kunne stenge av. TIVOLI stavet det med så store bokstaver det knapt var plass til andre tanker. Om bare de kunne dra å se i det minste. Hadde hun tjuvlyttet korrekt så var det ei stille helg for FMAF, spesielt med tanke på planleggingsdagen for skolen etter helga. Kanskje la hun for mye håp i det men Igors stillhet fikk henne til å tro at han hadde noe i gjære. Hun hadde tross alt vært umåtelig pliktoppfyllende i det siste. Borte var kjeklingen mellom de. Helt og holdent hadde hun tjent han. 

Tivoliet hadde gjort henne så ukonsentrert gjennom dagen, nå klønet hun over en vask på sovesalen med en blødende hånd etter et uhell med et glass som hadde knust i oppvaskmaskinen. 

Sistemann med nøkler somlet ut fra en gjestegarderobe etter endt møte, og labbet forbi døren hennes i det han hørte stemmer. Det vil si, én stemme. Han stanset nysgjerrig.

"Ja, de dro for en stund siden." Eivor snakket lavt men frustrert over vannet som spylte hardt i vasken. Hun fomlet med en bandasje med mobilen mellom øret og skuldra. 

"Nei, jeg trenger ikke å sy. Det var ikke så ille som det så ut først. Men det var lettere å ringe enn å skrive. Dessuten er jeg jo alene." 

Hun fiklet en stund uten å merke mannen som gløttet såvidt i døra.

Eivor lo hest. "Jeg har ikke tid å blø ihjel, jeg vil på tivoli." Hun avsluttet nøkternt samtalen før hun gjemte vekk telefonen i et skrin.

*

Neste morgen ble Eivor overrasket av Fyrtårnet som avbrøt henne mens hun satt og rengjorde lofilteret i tørketrommelen. "Kom!" Var alt han sa i døra. Hun snudde seg sakte og kikket på han. De hadde ingen planer idag såvidt hun husket. De skulle vel ikke...? Eivor spratt opp av golvet og rev med seg hettejakka si før hun halset ivrig etter han. "Hvor skal vi? Skal vi ut? Skal vi på tivoli?" Hun prøvde dra på seg jakka samtidig som hun hastig fulgte han.

Inn på kjøkkenet, forvirret. Hun ble møtt av Igor. Og telefonen hennes som lå på på ei skjærefjøl. Hun steilet.

Nå stod hun fint i det. Det kjentes som blodet rant fra hodet og ned til fingertuppene. Alt av ytterpunkter ble blytunge og varme, brystkassen og hodet tom for både luft og tanker. 

"Den var til nødstilfeller." Ramlet det ut av henne og umiddelbart angret hun.  
Hun bet tennene sammen og bestemte seg for bare å svare om hun ble spurt om noe. 

"Jeg vet hvor den kommer fra, men jeg vil at du skal si det." 

Hun kunne høre pulsen sin som en flymotor i hodet og nå gjaldt det å tenke. Kanskje bløffet han. Hvordan skulle han vite? Hun som hadde vært så forsiktig. Tekstmeldinger som ikke ble lagret, oppringt av skjult nummer. Noe av det kunne spores, men så kjapt? Uten å vite låsekoden engang?

Det måtte være en bløff. Hun kunne ikke tyste. Det var det han ville. 

"Jeg hentet den hjemme så klart, da jeg var der sist." Så fikk hun prøve å bløffe han tilbake. Hennes bløff var tross alt basert på sannhet, med vitner fra hans egen klan.

Han så hardt på henne og hun prøvde å holde blikket utåket tilbake uten å bryte. Kanskje røpet han bløffen sin, eller hennes. Hvis han ikke sa i mot så kanskje han beit på. 

"Har du mer du gjemmer unna?" 

Uventet. Hun skulle jo avkle bløffen.

"Nei." Hun svarte litt for kjapt og svakt, men det var sant, var hun i hvert fall nesten helt sikker på. 

"Neivel. Hva har du å si til dette da?" Han pekte mot telefonen. En åpning. Eivor trakk armene forsiktig opp til brystet. "Jeg... jeg ville bare..." Ordene ble borte et sted mellom hodet og stemmebåndet. "Det var i tilfelle noe skulle skje. Jeg har ikke gjort noe, eller ringt noen og sagt noe." Hun visste ikke i hvilken retning hun skulle med dette. 

"Du har gått bak ryggen min og holdt den hemmelig." Fortsatte Igor.

"Men... men... jeg er jo fortsatt her! Jeg har ikke gjort noe for å stikke av herfra selv om jeg hadde den." 

Han svarte henne ikke, men løftet heller opp en hammer fra benken. Eivor knyttet hendene anspent sammen mot brystet. "Please ikke knus telefonen. Er det så..."  
"Åh, jeg skal ikke knuse den." Avbrøt han. 

"Du skal." 

Kjevemusklene hennes strammet seg så det kjentes oppunder ørene. 

"Vær så snill!" Ba hun. "Etter alt jeg har gjort her?" Hun lot blikket gli over mot Fyrtårnet et sekund, som for ikke å la Igor brenne fast på netthinna.

"Jeg har tatt ansvar for så mye her på eget initiativ!" Hun slo frustrert og en anelse redd ut med armene.  
"Jeg har vært alt fra vaktmester til renhold, kokk og...og...og...konferansier her og dette er takka? Har jeg ikke gjort alt du har bedt meg om og mer til? Spiller det noen rolle om jeg..." Igor stakk hammeren i hendene hennes og hun stilnet. 

Det ble hett bak øynene hennes og hammeren dirret i hendene som skalv av frustrasjon. Det begynte å sige inn over henne at dette muligens var et stort tilbakesteg. En til slik fadese og kanskje var hun tilbake i den ekle kjettingen. Hvis hun ikke hadde rykket tilbake dit allerede. Hun som hadde lagt så mye energi i å bare jobbe seg opp og frem i håp om en utvei, så skulle hun blåse det bort over en mobiltelefon hun knapt hadde fått brukt. Igor ventet tålmodig, for han visste han hadde fått viljen sin. Det var lett å se på det bedrøvede blikket hennes.

Hun fikk prøve å jobbe seg opp igjen med dette. Lydig svingte hun hammeren og skrev mobilen ut av livet med et slag som knuste skjermen. Hun rakk et par slag, til den var begynt å dele seg i biter, før Igor stanset henne og tok hammeren tilbake. "Du kan gå." Sa han tørt og Eivor pisket rundt for å kvele et hulk før hun forsvant ut svingdøra. Sinnet, frykten, frustrasjonen og konfliktskyheten vellet rundt ubestemt på hvem som hadde råderett. Hun tok seg til de glohete kinnene og svor under pusten for å holde gråten unna. De hurtige stegene hennes ble hardere og hardere mot golvet og jo lengre unna hun kom Igor, jo mer freste hun av sinne. "Skulle begravd den hammeren i hodet hans istedet." Knurret hun til seg selv og svelget unna et hikst. Hun gikk et par ekstra runder i en tom korridor for å frese seg ferdig om hvor den hammeren heller skulle havnet, og det var ikke før hun satte seg i feltsengen sin at hun kjente et steinras av en gråt buldre - men den kom ikke. Som om kroppen mente at her var det grunn til gråt og hodet mente noe annet. 

Eivor ble sittende og blåse luft gjennom nesen. Hun var tross alt skyld i dette selv. Hun hadde tatt imot telefonen og brukt den. Hvordan de hadde funnet den, ante hun ikke, men hadde hun ikke latt seg friste så hadde ikke dette skjedd. Det var hennes feil, kom hun frem til. Bare hennes feil. Hadde hun bare fokusert på målet sitt og ikke latt seg vippe av pinnen. 

Døra bak henne fløy opp og inn kom Remi, en av FMAFs bøller, med hans egen gjeng på slep. Eivor skvatt opp av senga og rygget lengre inn i rommet. Hun klarte ikke det ekle oppsynet hans. "Hva gjør dere her?" Stemmen hennes vaklet. 

Remi gliste. "Vi skal bare se oss litt rundt." De hadde allerede begynt å meningsløst kaste ting utover golvet. Det virket ikke som de lette etter noe, de bare rotet. De veivet ned stablene hennes med klær, veltet rundt på feltsengene og slengte rundt på alt som ikke var spikret fast. 

Tafatt sto Eivor og lot det skje. Det var ikke noe poeng i annet. "Ser ut som du må rydde litt på rommet ditt." Flirte Remi før han skysset ut bøllene sine.

 

***

 

Det ble til at hun sto inne på et rom med høye rader av gamle telefonkataloger.  
Radene med gamle telefonkataloger sto i høyde med geviret hennes. Det luktet av gammelt papir og støv i rommet, men her inne kunne hun gjøre det alle kvernknurrer gjorde når ting gikk de i mot. Nemlig å bruke kjeften.

Hvorfor det var et rom her utelukkende for gamle telefonkataloger, var ikke godt å vite, men det stakk seg ikke nevneverdig ut som snodig mellom alle de andre roterommene her. 

Ideelt sett ville hun gått løs på noe mindre tørt, men det fikk være. Når det kom til stykket, så var det få ting som slo å bare gi seg hen og filleriste noe til slintrene glapp ut av munnvikene.

For hvert kast på hodet, boret tennene seg dypere inn i alfabetet. Det var tørt papir, men desto mer overproduserte hun av spytt. Hun svingte urytmisk på hele hodet så kvernknurrkjeften makulerte papiret. Sikkelet rant nedover de rosa sidene som hang ut av kjeften. Permen ble til slutt så oppløst og grøtete at mesteparten av innholdet slo i golvet. Hun slyngte hardt på kjeften et par ganger og tygget i seg de siste papirene, spyttet og fnøste ut biter. Ikke før hun hadde spyttet fra seg, grep hun en ny katalog.

Igor åpnet døren bak henne og lyden av døra fikk Eivor til å snu seg rundt. Hun slapp umiddelbart en våt og flerret telefonkatalog ned mellom de. Igor strakk plutselig hendene mot og forbi snuten. Hun sto urørlig mens han strøk håndflaten ned over de forlorne eseløynene og langs snuten, i et eneste langt tak for å koste bort papirbiter som hadde regnet rundt henne. 

"Jeg har noe til deg." Han hentet en smal eske ut av lomma på frakken og stakk den i hånden hennes. Inni lå det en telefon med tilbehør. Hun gløttet på han før hun tok ut mobilen for å se nærmere på den.

"Det ligger allerede en del på kontaktlisten." 

Hun scrollet i kontaktlisten.  
De eneste navnene hun så var Igors og Remis. Ellers gikk det i titler - elektriker, lege, rørlegger. Hun kikket kjapt rundt på menyene og innså at en del standardapper manglet. Og at det allerede lå noen der hun ikke kjente til fra før. Av typen med hengelås og vaktsomme øye-ikoner.

"Det er klart du skal kunne ringe om det skjer noe." Det var noe distansert i tonen hans, en slags selvfølgelighet. Som å bytte batteri i en røykvarsler fordi den maser.


End file.
